


Until I forget

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, a little bit of fluff and angst, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: PromptModern day AU.I just really want something where Loki is determined to be independent from the family and thus has a frustrating city job instead of something cushy at Odin's office, hating the tube in rush hour time but refusing the continuing offer of having a car driving him, living in a flat with unreliable heating and terrible water pressure.By Friday every week he's so fed up that he takes a cab to Thor's luxury flat and spends the weekend in his lovely, warm bed being fucked until he forgets everything.





	Until I forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Do zapomnienia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417852) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



> This is my very first prompt. Thanks a lot for reader4books. I hope this is what you would like to read :)

Loki sighed, leaned back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes. It was a beautiful Wednesday morning, and he was already sick of it. Before him, on the monitor screen, there were order forms that he had to fill out. Identical to the ones that he filled out yesterday. And the day before yesterday. And last week. He glanced at his watch and decided he could afford another coffee.

A short walk to the kitchenette was a refreshing break in all this monotonous work behind the desk. He set the water in the kettle, poured three heaped spoons of coffee into a large cup and almost the same amount of sugar and leaned against the top, waiting for the water to boil. During these few minutes, not for the first time in a lifetime, he wondered if he is not paying too high price for his independence.

Loki Odinson was a good employee, at least according to his boss and colleagues at work. But he was only an employee, and he was rather a mid-level one. And everyone, including him, knew that if he wanted to, he would not have to be him.

The name Odinson was quite common, but most people would immediately associate it with a telecommunications company, which in a dozen or so years from a small Scandinavian company has become a real global tycoon. When people got to know Loki, they often asked jokingly whether he came from "those" Odinsons. Loki had a lot of fun watching their faces when he said yes, he was exactly from "those" Odinsons.

The problem was that Loki did not want to be associated with his family. He never knew how to get along with his father, because old man always did not like something. He loved his mother, but he could not resist the impression that, like father, she favoured his brother, whom, incidentally, they were still comparing to him, and these comparisons usually were at his disadvantage. And as for brother ...

The kettle's switch clicked and Loki twitched, roused from his meditations. He made a coffee and stirred it vigorously for a moment, then took a cup and returned to his seat. He looked at his watch again, but unfortunately it was still Wednesday morning. He sighed and returned to work.

***

Thursday was like Wednesday. He was not surprised. At work behind the desk, all days were similar. The most exciting moment of the day was a breakdown and an hour of power outage caused by the renovation in the neighbouring building. It is amazing how quickly this hour has passed. Incomparably faster than the rest of the day. And it would seem that they all have sixty minutes each.

When he finally could go home he felt very tired. His colleagues said good-bye to the comforting statement that tomorrow was Friday, and he just smiled and nodded, saying that he had no plans for the weekend. It was not a lie, but it was not entirely true.

He got wet, waiting at the bus stop, because it was raining from morning. He cowered under an umbrella and tried to avoid splashing by passing cars. The bus, of course, was late and when he arrived and Loki could hide inside, as usual at this hour he was stuck in a traffic jam. He waited more than an hour to drag himself through the city to the empty flat in which he lived. He put on headphones and turned on King Crimson's discography, recognizing that it suited both the weather and his mood.

Friends often asked him why he did not work in his father's company. He usually answered that he did not want to owe anything to a known name and nepotism, and he prefers to earn his own opinion and maintenance. Well, that was true, but not all of it. Loki just did not like his family and he did not intend to spend his life listening to what he could do better or that he failed his father. As soon as he found his first job, he moved out of the house to the other end of the city. Initially, he worked as a waiter, combining studies with work. After graduation, he managed to get in a real estate office. He changed his job a few times, and although none of this was what he dream on, it allowed him to be independent and self-sufficient.

In total, he was happy, although in such moments, when in the rush hours he was pressed with other people in public transport, he happened to regret that he rejected offers that his father made from time to time. Loki was sure he did it only from his mother's influence. Nevertheless, a job at a family-owned company would inevitably entailed improving his financial status. And a car with a chauffeur behind the wheel, which after work would carry him not to a gloomy studio, but to a luxury apartment in the city centre. Yes, in such moments Loki sometimes regretted his decisions, but only until the memory reminded him one of the many quarrels that broke out in their home. Then he quickly came to the conclusion that it is good as it is.

When he arrived at his tenement, it was already quite dark, because low clouds made the dusk fall faster. The rain from a steady downpour passed into a persistent drizzle and Loki did not dream of anything but a strong, long and hot shower, but it turned out that even this would not be given him, because the capricious water pressure just today decided to equalized his level with this drizzle outside the window. He did not even want to rage anymore. He washed up and switched on the television, only just so that the apartment was not so quiet, because he was not interested in what happened on the screen. He was lying on the couch and he was thinking that it was actually Friday tomorrow. He did not lie, saying that he has no plans for the weekend, because nearly all weekends he spent almost in the same way. And what he did and with whom he did it didn't require planning. Spontaneity, one might say, was even indicated. He smiled slightly, acknowledging that he would somehow survive this tomorrow day.

***

Friday dragged mercilessly. The weather did not improve a bit and it felt like the clock hands moved twice as slowly in the steamy, damp air. Drowsiness enveloped everyone, despite the smell of coffee carried across the office. Loki was tired, impatient and frustrated. If he could, he would prefer to slam the fucking door and leave. But he could not, so he sat and tapping the keyboard, finishing his third coffee.

After work, he almost ran out of the building and quickly caught a taxi. He threw address to the driver and leaned back in the warm inside. The rain was still dripping and there was little visible through the window, but the city always seemed nicer when it rained. Through the wet glass one could see only the general outline of the buildings, the blurred contours of people and cars lights, neons and traffic lights multiplied by the drops. All the dirt was hidden, invisible, just like the stench typical of the metropolis. Loki liked the smell of the city after the rain.

The taxi stopped in front of a tall, glass tower block. Loki entered there with a certain step, nodded to the receptionist with a smile, who bowed respectfully to him. Everyone knew him here, because Loki often visited his brother. Practically every weekend.

The elevator took him to the forty-fourth floor, where, on the dark red carpet, he went to a simple white door. He pressed the bell and waited.

Thor opened after a moment, with a smile, but without surprise. He never wondered, except this first time, when more than a year ago Loki stood at the doorstep of his apartment after a few months of not talking. Thor let him in, shut the door, and turned to kiss him in greeting.

***

Thor's bedroom was large and maintained in a white-red-black tone. At that moment all the lights were on, and there were scattered pieces of clothing and a quilt on the floor that had slipped from the big bed.

Loki was kneeling on the bed and he felt he would either come or blow up.

"Thor, that's enough," he moaned into the mattress.

"I thought you like it," said Thor with a mocking smile at the corners of his lips. In the last half-hour he has already led his brother twice to the edge of orgasm, using only his fingers. "How many times have you come today? Three? And yet you are still insatiable... "

Loki did not answer, only tightened his teeth. Thor's fingers teased his, already hypersensitive, prostate and he felt the warmth spreading throughout his body. He knew that he was close, that if Thor's fingers would move a few more times he would came.

"Thor ..." he groaned again. "I do not want it like this... "  
"So how would you like? " 

Loki swore. Thor teased him, because he knew exactly what his brother wanted.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so that I forget how to breathe!"  
"Oh, Loki... "

Loki felt Thor pull him up, one hand embracing him by the chest, the other embracing his thigh, clung to his sweaty back. Hot breath was blowing through his ear.

"Look. "

Directly opposite the bed was a large wardrobe with sliding mirror doors. It was an ordinary place for a wardrobe, but Loki knew that in this case her location was not accidental.

He could see their reflection in the mirror through the watery eyes. Thor's tanned shoulders stood out from Loki's pale skin, blond contrasted with black. They were not exactly like each other, but that's good, because like this they were perfect ones.

"Look at you. We've done it so many times, and you still do not have enough," Thor muttered, licking Loki's ear and sliding his hand over his crotch. He felt his brother's penis twitch in his grip. "You're so greedy, so avaricious. Shameless. I love you, Loki. "

Tears gathered at the corners of Loki's eyes, but he could see his own tense body in Thor's embrace, the flush on his face and neck and the oozing erection, and he agreed with his brother completely. He was greedy and did not know shame. He wanted Thor and he had no qualms about coming here every Friday and demanding, and taking, and giving.

An inarticulate moan escaped Loki's throat. Thor smiled close to his ear and pushed his hips forward slightly, so the head of his penis easily slipped into Loki, who sighed loudly.

"Ye-es! Yes! Thor, harder! "

More he could not say because his brother pushed him on the bed, grabbed his neck and pressed his face into the mattress. The mattress suppressed Loki's scream, and then groan, when Thor entered him sharply. He did not even have time to take a breath, because Thor started to fuck him hard, almost brutally. He still held him by the neck with one hand, and with the other he grabbed Loki's arm and painfully twisted it on his back.

Loki squeezed his eyes, feeling the sheet wipe his cheek and Thor's penis bursting deep into him. Tears ran down his nose and he could hear his own shouts and Thor's groans. He tucked his head into cowering arms and clenched free hand on the sheets, pressing face harder on the mattress, for Thor had mentioned several times that the neighbours complained about the noises, but his own, uncontrollable groans only made him more excited.

"Loki, I'm almost ..." Thor gasped, leaning over him. "Can I in you ...? "  
"Yes! Sweet Jesus, yes! "

Thor struck into him for the last time, deeply, to the testicles, and Loki felt the hot sperm fill his interior. His own orgasm was so strong that his legs slid under him and he fell back on the bed, catching the air with short, spasmodic breaths, feeling convulsions all over his body. Somewhere above him, Thor was breathing hard, but Loki did not pay attention to it, because with all his might he tried to remember how to breathe.

Loki did not know when he passed out, but when he woke up in the middle of the night they were already under the covers. Thor was sleeping on his belly with his hand thrown over brother's chest – close, but not too close. Loki casually stroked his biceps and changed his position to a more comfortable one, but then Thor turned over and hugged him, muttering in sleep. Loki did not protest, recognizing that after such good sex he still had a bit of pleasure.

Waiting for the dream to come again, Loki relished the wonderful relaxation taking over his body. He had long ago discovered that sex is a great remedy for stress, but what Thor did to him was simply unearthly. The weekends spent with him in bed let him forget about boring and monotonous work, about an empty and cold flat, in which even the shower did not work as it should and about all this nonsense that he sometimes considered his life.

He smiled slightly and hugged Thor, hiding face in his neck. In moments like this he happened to catch himself thinking that it would be nice if they could stay that way forever. And then he laughed, repeating to himself that life is not a fairy tale, and the weekend ends on Sunday.

***

Loki woke up, but he did not open his eyes, enjoying this nice, fluffy state between sleep and reality. He stretched with a delightful sigh and turned aside. The bed was large, soft and warm. And empty. He opened his eyes and sat down.

Thor was standing in front of the mirror door of the closet and tying his tie.

"Are you going somewhere?" Loki asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
"I'm having a lunch with a potential contractor today," Thor said, glancing at him in the mirror.  
"Dinner? What time is it? "  
"It's past twelve. I did not want to wake you up."

Loki watched his brother silently and tried not to show that he was disappointed that they would not spend all Saturday in bed. Thor figured it out.

"I'll try to get back as soon as possible," he said, putting on his jacket and approaching the bed. "Wait for me politely."

He leaned over Loki, kissing him. Loki wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, so that Thor had to lean his knee on the bed.

"And there is no chance even for a quickie?" Loki inquired playfully, his lips continuing to irritate his brother's lips.  
"There would be even a good chance, if you did not sleep so long," Thor could not resist licking Loki's neck.  
"You could wake me up. "  
"I like to look at you when you sleep. "

Thor kissed Loki one last time, freed himself from his embrace and left, once more promising a quick return. When the door closed behind him, Loki dropped back onto the bed with a loud sigh and arms spread wide.

He lay there for a while, just staring at the suspended ceiling. Although he was tall, his spread arms did not reach the edges of the big bed. It was comfortable and cosy. He rolled over to the side where Thor usually slept and buried face in his pillow. It smelled of his perfumes and sweat. And sex. He loved that fragrance.

He embraced the pillow, inhaling the smell, and thought again that he would both want and would not want such a life. It was nice to lie on a lazy Saturday morning, passing slowly into the afternoon. Thor's great apartment had all the luxuries, and there was even a pool in the building. Loki could have it all. He could have the same apartment, maybe even bigger, a limo with a driver, a prestigious profession and life on a level. It would be enough that when Father once again reiterates the offer of hiring him in family company, Loki will accept this offer. And that's why he did not want this life, content with his weekly substitute.

Loki tried to dissociate from his parents for all his adult life. He is sick of demanding and unjust father, who kept telling him that he would never be better than his brother. He had enough of a mother who, though she repeated that she loved them both the same, still favoured Thor.

Loki embraced the pillow more firmly.

He also tried to escape from him, but it turned out to be much more difficult than in the case of their parents. When Loki stopped answering the phone calls and replying to the messages, Thor somehow found out where his brother lived, and one day he just appeared on the doorstep. He tried to convince him to return, but Loki did not want to listen. They had a terrible argument then, and Loki threw him out of the flat saying that he did not want to see him again. Eventually, he persevered several months. Thor had been a little over-protective from his brother since childhood, and he did not care that Loki did not want this overprotection. Well, at least not openly. Because he was glad in the spirit when Thor took his side, when he defended and comforted him. At the time, he had no idea that it would lead them to bed.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, stating that he was tired of lying down in bed. He stood up and gathered his things from the floor, but then he threw them on the chair, acknowledging that if he was not going anywhere anyway, it did not make sense to wear a suit. He did not have any clothes to change, so he scanned Thor's wardrobe and pulled out a clean T-shirt and boxer shorts that might have been too big, but they were damn comfortable.

***

Thor returned in the late afternoon, which Loki thought was far too late. He sat at the kitchen island and drank coffee, and so brother found him there. 

"Forgive me, the meeting was dragged on," he said as he walked over and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Fine. I have not even noticed that you are not here," Loki said, pretending to be indifferent.

Thor was not fooled.

Coffee turned out to be a bit too strong, so Loki got up to refill milk. He went to the fridge, but he could not open it, because Thor pinned him to the door with one firm motion.

"Tell me you thought about me. Because I was thinking about you all day. About what I will do with you when I come back... "

Thor held Loki with his whole body. He put one hand on the door and slipped the other behind his boxers and squeezed his buttock firmly. Loki hissed.

"You are terribly impatient. I would say, hungry. "  
"There was no dessert. "

He immediately put two fingers into him, and Loki shouted, though more by surprise than by discomfort. Thor did not have to prepare him too long. Loki quickly felt his legs soften and excitement spreads over his body with a hot wave.

"Hurry up," he groaned, pressing his cheek against the cool door of the refrigerator.

He did not have to repeat. Thor took him with impatient, violent movements, holding his hips in an iron grip. Loki braced himself against the fridge, feeling that it would not last too long for either of them.

Thor came with a loud groan, pushing his entire body against Loki. Heat spilled inside him and dragged Loki across the edge – he shouted, climbing his toes and clinging to the fridge door. The fridge shuddered.

"Oh, Christ," Loki gasped when he regained his voice. "Oh, Christ... "

Thor did not say anything, just kissing his neck in a frenzy, still hugging him, still in him.

"How long will we stand here like this? " Loki asked after a moment.  
"Just a second. Are you in a hurry? "  
"No, but I would like to continue. In the shower, let's say it. "

In the shower it was like in the kitchen, but a little less violently, because they have already broken the door several times. And then they finally moved to the bedroom, where they were no longer limited.

Loki pushed Thor on the bed unceremoniously, and before the surprised blond managed to do anything, he mounted him. He began to ride him with skill and undisguised pleasure. Thor could only lie and moan in delight. It quickly turned into moans of frustration, because Loki began to tease his brother – as soon as he sensed the beginning of his orgasm, he stopped, waiting for the tension to fall. He had been having fun with Thor for quite a long time, watching him from under the eyelashes with a very satisfied face.

"Loki, please. I beg you... "

Loki did not answer. He sat on him, leaning his arms against his chest and waited for their breathing to calm down. He almost came and it would end up playing definitely too early.

"Not enough? " he asked when he regained his breath.  
"No, damn, not enough! "  
"Would you like more?" Loki licked his lips perversely and began to staggered the small circles with his hips.

Thor moaned, swore and in the next moment Loki lay on his back, and his brother held his hands over head.

"It's enough, you little shit!" he growled and bit his shoulder.

Loki shouted once, then again, when Thor grabbed his hips, entered him and started to fuck him hard and brutally. Loki could not stop screaming.

"Slowly! Fuck, Thor, slower!"

Thor did not listen to him and he did not slow down. Loki felt all his thrusts in his stomach. It was so good that it was too good. Thor fucked him in such a wonderfully good way that it did not take long, and Loki felt the orgasm approaching.

"Come to me," he groaned, reaching out to Thor. "Come to me! Kiss me! Hurry!"

Thor dug into his mouth with a growl, swallowing his scream and sobs as he cumming. He finished deeply in him, trembling uncontrollably.

They lay there, entwined with their bodies and tongues, kissing lazily in sweat-soaked bedding. At last Thor shifted, laid behind Loki, hugging him tightly and hiding face in his hair. They lay in silence for a long time. Loki's ears were ringing, and thoughts wandered aimlessly. He enjoyed this moment of oblivion.

"I adore you, Loki. I love you," Thor's whisper was muffled, though it swelled with emotion.

Loki did not answer. He sensed where it was going.

"We do not have to make appointments only on weekends. Just as it can now be every day, every night. I dream to spend every night with you. For me, it was not that good with anyone else, except you. Live with me, Loki. " 

Loki sighed. He expected this proposal was made again. And he knew that, like everyone else, he did not intend to accept it either.

"No. Do you have any idea what would happen if all this came to light? We already risk a lot. Your position in the company... "  
"I do not give a shit about the position in the company. "  
"That is not true. I will not live with you. And let's not go back to it. "

They fell silent. In fact, Loki may want to live with his brother, but first of all they actually risked a lot, and secondly he did not intend to limit his freedom. Even for him. Thor gave him oblivion, a respite from the overwhelming everyday life, gave him all of himself. Loki knew it was too much, but he could not tell it to him. He did not know how to tell him that he would never reciprocate his feelings, so he usually did not say anything. Or he said exactly what Thor wanted to hear.

Thor's fingers stroked the skin on Loki's collarbone, tickling her nicely.

"Say that you love me. "  
"I love you. "  
"Thank you. "

***

Loki was asleep and dreamed of something. Some blurred silhouettes, a kaleidoscope of colours and sounds. He knew he was looking for something, but he did not know what. Or maybe someone? The dream was changing, becoming more and more intertwined, becoming more incomprehensible and frenetic with each passing moment. Increasingly stronger heat was engulfing Loki's body. It seemed to him that he was burning, but at the same time these flames did not hurt him. On the contrary – they irritated and tickled, making pleasant chills, pulling out moans from his throat.

He woke up, but he did not open his eyes. His chest was waving spasmodic when he caught breath with his mouth wide open, from which he heard loud moans and sighs. Groping, he grabbed the horns of the pillow, tugging at it, twisting his head to hide his face in it, grit his teeth. He did not even try to stop the involuntary jerking of his hips.

In the end he came, straining, pushing his hips up and suppressing the cry with a pillow. The pillowcase popped on the seam.

"Good morning," Thor emerged from under the quilt, wiping his lips and licking his fingers.  
"Hi," Loki smiled and pulled him to kiss. "Thank you. "  
"The pleasure is all mine. "  
"Oh, believe me, that's not all. Definitely not all. "

Sunday morning was sunny and encouraged to spend the day in bed, but unfortunately somewhere on the horizon lurked Monday, and with it the grey and grim reality that both of them had to return.

"See you next week?" Loki asked, correcting his clothes.  
"I cannot," Thor said grimly. "I'm going on a business trip. "  
"Well, so I have no choice but to be patient," Loki smiled slightly and walked over to him. He climbed on his tiptoes, reaching to Thor’s lips. "But in two weeks you'll have to reward me. "  
"Obviously," Thor promised, pulling him and kissing hard.  
"I have to go, the taxi is waiting. "  
"See you later. "  
"Bye. "

In the hall, he greeted the receptionist who bowed politely. Loki imagined his expression if he found out why he was so often in his brother's apartment and snorted with quiet laughter. He got into a taxi and gave the driver his address. On the way, the phone rang. He winced when he saw that it was from his mother, but he picked it up.

"Hi, mom... I’m fine, as always... Weekend? With Thor... As usual – we watched the movie and drank beer... "


End file.
